Minecraft Truths And Dares (MTAD)
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: they will die they will kiss and they will rage just ur average story of truths and dares or is it all mobs included might also add youtubers so send those reviews end i will pick some ocs if i feel like it so ya go ahead and enjoy cause this is all about the lols or is it rated T for now...
1. The Stage Edited

It is completely dark in the room, and there is a large stage that you are sitting on. This stage is home to a show that you can participate in asking questions, dares, and watch the cast act randomly. A spotlight comes on and shines down on the host who has black hair with red tips, emerald green eyes, and a blood red shirt covered by a black leather jacket over jeans. There is a mic in front of her.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, Hybrids and murderers, welcome to the First chapter of Truths and Dares!" There is a round of applause as people grin ready to abuse the poor people who are going to be interviewed. "Now without further ado, please turn your attention to the big screen because of safety reasons, and I will not have you reviewers hurt by these people. While we will find some things about them now, I do have a few rules, and they are… be creative, be evil, be ruthless, and the more questions and dares I get.. the faster I can do chapters. So flood the gates with them till I'm drowning. Okay, I think thats all for now. It's time for the show." You all; smile evilly at the laptop/computer/etc in front of you and then type up some questions and dares…

**A/n Hey guys I hope you're excited! I got this idea from dragstream and ihearthoreses6000 or is it 3000 sorry if I got it wrong anyways I will start working on chapter one right away so if you're quick enough you can get a chance to get in the first chapter so ya enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ocs and lovesick girls

The sun was shining, there was a guy holding a camera and he made a gesture that it was ready for taking pictures. "Ok then lets get started." suddenly all of the mobs appeared in chairs and were tied down some with enchanted ropes.

"Sorry about the restraining its just a precaution, but I would like to welcome you to my Minecraft truths and dares!" The mobs groaned and the enderman with wide eyes said "NO, dammit I thought we were done with just Dragstream and Ashley."

"Oh don't worry since i'm the author of this one there will be a few different things happening so I will release you now cause you are officially in MTAD!" They gulped, but then realize its hopeless to try and run. "DING!" my phone goes off. "Well our first reviewer has arrived, so then she submitted an OC so i'm introducing… Radha, she is eighteen and she is nice and friendly and also, has a fun and crazy side to her. She loves games that make other people blush so beware." I snap my fingers and Radha appears, she has green neon eyes red converse, and headphones on her neck. She also has a striped shirt and brown hair with blue jeans and light blue glasses on.

"Hey everyone!" she shouts before I hold up my hand to speak. "Let me get everyone here." I snap my fingers and Steve, Notch, Herobrine and the Nether mobs appear. Most of them grunted once I said we were in a Minecraft truths and dares. Herobrine glares at Steve and Notch, then at me. Though he did mix in a wink. Notch and Steve were glaring at me too, but no one else notices the wink. I nod to Radha and she then says,

" Here are my questions... have you kissed anyone? Or had it? Ever stabbed someone?.. with anything? "

I sigh as everyone ignores me and starts talking at once, a couple voices in particular stands out.

Herobrine: "Yes, yes and yes, i've stabbed many people."

Steve: "No, no and yes." This caused herobrine to laugh. "you never kissed anyone?!" "Fuck off!" Steve yells. He expected Herobrine to punch him for that, but all Herobrine did was snicker..

Notch: "Yes, no and no."

I wasnt able to clearly understand anyone else, so I just used my awesome author note powers to make a whistle appear, when i blew it they all became silent. Radha continues and says "For my dares... kiss someone, lick the floor, then eat gum that was under the table. Ride on a bus on top of it! Stab someone(with anything choose wisely [I will choose pencil]) Step on top of a dead person. Lastly, eat a bug." "Well you didnt mention anybody specific so ill give those to random people". pulls out a bowl full of names "ok for the dare to kiss someone im going to be mean and pick two names and those two people have to kiss" the mobs groan in response to that. i draw the first name " blaze and..." blaze frowns "Notch!" notch groans but they walk up to each other and awkwardly kiss. they quickly break apart both blushing madly and glare at radha she shrugs and says " hey luck of the draw i just issued the dare"

"DING!" my phone beeped again i decide to check it once finished with the dares "ok next we have… lick the floor well all of u can do it so ya..." we all bend down and lick the dirt "uk" most of us say. "next eat gum from underneath the table" we all look towards the table i bend down and look under "HOLY MOTHER OF MINECRAFT thats allot of freaking gum" we each make disgusted faces as we pull of pieces of gum radha just popped it in her mouth we all slowly put it in our mouth gave one chew then spit it out.

"you better hoped that those weren't poisoned" herobrine says glaring at Radha she just smiles and says "oh lighten up briney just trying to have some fun" hero growls at her "if u ever call me briney again i will torture slowly and painfully" "whatever briney" she says herobrine charges at her i quickly say "Hero stop u can torture her later if someone dares you to or u can wait till after the reviews" herobrine stops and slowly returns to his seat.

"well now we are going to ride a bus on top of it" "ITS LIKE SURFING" radha shouted gleefully i shake my head but teleport us to on top of a moving bus within the first minute most mobs have fallen off wher they automaticly get teleported back to their chairs after 5 mins only me herobrine notch steve and Radha are left i teleport all of us back to the interview area.

"okay Now someone will get to stab someone with any item once again i will draw two names" i pull out two tabs "herobrine gets to stab *gulps* … me" herobrine grins at me and says "diamond sword" "noooo!" i scream and start running he just teleports in front of me making me run into the diamond sword. i feel the pain of re-spawning and glare at hero who just grins. i look at my phone and say "well looks like i forgot about Alex" steve pales and says "no please don't bring her in please leave her out of this" he begs of me.

"sorry but the reviewer wants to ask Alex some questions" i snap my fingers and Alex comes in she immediately notices herobrine and steve but she was behind him i saw no hesitation as she somehow distinguish between herobrine and steve and picks the correct person by that i mean picks steve she hugs him from behind causing steve to try and get her off "how many times do i have to tell you i dont like you Alex!" she starts crying but steve didn't care herobrine lifted his eyebrows and whispered "never knew you could be cruel" with a smirk on his lips. "hey steve herobrine i don't think your going to like this dare especially you steve" steve groans "but first i should introduce this persons oc named Emma she has Brown hair, bright green eyes, fourteen foot long wings that are light brown with white spots, wears a green shirt with the words "Do I Look like I give a S! %" and black pants i snap my fingers and she spawns behind alex she grabs a bucket of cold water and pours it down alex's back alex yelps and glares at the girl

"so Emma would you like to tell us about yourself" she nods and says "i am a Prankster with repressed anger issues, and a mean streak a mile wide. i also HATES bullies, murders, and mad scientists." "so now would you like to tell us the first dare"

"sure Steve and Herobrine, I dare both of you to go on a date with Alex and then kiss her after it!" steve groans then starts screaming no over and over again. herobrine goes first and an hour later they return herobrine glaring at Alex and she was grinning like mad steve had composed himself and went on his date with her while she was gone herobrine said "i understand how steve feels now" after an hour steve comes back glaring and pissed and Alex was crying… again. "i have a new found admiration for steve" herobrine whispers notch was glares at the twins and go over to Alex and starts comforting her.

"Herobrine I challenge you to a fight" emma says herobrine grins a wicked grin and says "i accept" emma changes into her ghost form which has white hair, silver eyes, wings now white white with black. wears light blue shirt with gray pants. herobrine pulls out a bloodied sword and emma starts casting a spell after shes done she calls out over her shoulder "i am 2% bird, 49% ghost, and 49% Harry Potter Witch." "Ya well iim 10i0% badass" herobrine retorts and starts to cast his own spell. this goes on for awhile of them attacking and dodging with spells and i can see that emma is tiring faster than herobrine finally herobrine lands in the final spell causing emma to respawn a small distance off.

"I dare Steve to teach Alex the Basics of Minecraft even if she knows it all ready, and hug a creeper." emma says "NOOOOOO" steve cries out then tries to run away notch just teleports him back to his chair which locks the locks on him "sorry steve but you gotta do it its a dare" i tell him. so a couple hours later steve comes back pissed off and yells at Alex "now get away from me you clingy bitch" causing alex to once more cry "but Stevie..." "don't you ever call me that you lost that privilege when i broke up with you" Alex continues to wail.

herobrine is grinning from ear to ear he liked this side of steve maybe the mortal wasn't so worthless after all. "don't forget to hug a creeper" steve walked up to the green mob who hissed at him steve hugged the mob "omg im actually being hugged i'm so happy" creeper said before exploding steve and creeper walked up from the respawn point. "question time!" Emma shouted before asking "To Alex I have several. First is How does it feel to be "born" to such a dangerous place? # Two is do you think there is an eyeless look alike of you out there in the world just like Herobrine to Steve? Lastly On on the universal cute boy rating system what number are Steve and Herobrine to you?"

alex swallowed nervously before saying "well its not that dangerous i just have to fight the mobs of the night or hide in my house and i'll be fine but it was scary at first before steve found me for the second question i honestly dont know but i surely hope not" suddenly smoke fills the clearing and when the smoke goes away a girl looking exactly like alex was standing there only she had glowing white eyes "my name is Aquabrine but you can call me Aqua" aqua walked up to herobrine and kissed him herobrine shoved aqua off of him and she started crying "just like Alex" steve and herobrine muttered at the same time steve then flashed a knowing grin a herobrine who returned it. "well that answers that question" i say i nod to alex to continue on and she says "i think that steve is a 10 and herobrine is an 8"

emma plowed on ahead saying "enderman Why do not attack people when they're wearing a pumpkin on their heads?" the said enderman looked shocked "well uh its because it feels more like there giving respect when the hide their faces like that at least thats why i don't attack" he finally said

"hey creeper, Did you know that some some people think you're a Fungi not an animal, if not then how do you feel about it" creeper replied "well i'm 50% fungi and 50% pig so ya" "well thats all of the reviewers for now so i guess ill do one truth and dare of my on then cut this chapter off"

"Aquabrine i dare you to kill Herobrine" Herobrine and Aquabrine send glares at me but she walks up to herobrine and stabs him in the heart causing him to respawn. "and finally notch what would happen if i brought some youtubers from reality into this story?"

"chaos utter chaos besides you have to many creatures as is we should give you a limit but if you do have a limit then you have to pay attention to which ones you have and say when you're switching out"

i stared wide eyed at hi "ok then well on that note thats all for this chapter" i make a slashing motion over my throat and the cameraman stops rolling.

**A/n well thats all send in more reviews and then we can have longer chapters so enjoy also here are the main characters who i will be able to write longer scenes about**

**Herobrine**

**Notch**

**Steve**

**Alex**

**Aquabrine**

**Emma**

**Radha**

**ok thats all for the girl ocs i know need guy ocs im only taking the first two though i might take the ocs if its a person who i chat with so ya also if i got something wrong with how your oc acts let me know so i can fix it special thanks go to 1eragon33 and RadRadha04 for being the first two reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 2: love potion

**A/n hey guys im back so lets get on to this story :)**

The cameraman was making a slow wave with his hands "DING" was heard from two phones simultaneously I immediately take up Emma's phone and say "I'm the only one allowed to get the questions" she frowns a bit in my direction.

"Okay we will do Emma's stuff first as she was in the first chapter so from 1eragon33 I quote 'It seems Emma forgot she's a ghost a can walk though walls in that fight... again. oh well she'll facepalm when this get to her." and true to the quote Emma facepalms before slamming her head against the desk.

Ok now onto the good stuff. "Okay this is a question to Aqua where the heck you came from?"

Aqua shrugs and says. "Well i guess its just because alex was made and the glitch that Notch, Mojang, and Microsoft have yet to fix so I spawned in. I guess I'm suppose to be the evil version of Alex, but... Ehh I don't feel like it… yet."

"Ok here's the next dare btw eragon says sorry for this but here it is I dare Emma, Alex, and Aquabrine to have a girl's day out and Emma has to teach the others how to make a powerful love potion." Alex's and Aquas eyes widen and they both grin evilly at the boys who unconsciously step closer to each other and gulp. The girls leave but the boys are whispering to each other.

"We have some questions for you guys while we're waiting. "Hero what is your first impression of Aqua?"

"Well I get the sense thats she is exactly like Alex just immortal with dark powers and I might think about liking her if i didn't like someone else but know that I know shes going to be one of those clingy girls I would never date her"

"Steve what is the story behind you and alex?" I continued on with the questions

"Well when she first spawned I thought she was hot so me and her lived together, and I taught her how to do all this stuff. Eventually me and her started dating, I thought I liked her but... I really didn't, there is someone else who I like, I just don't know if they like me back. Anyways off topic, a week passed and I decided to tell her how I felt, but when I did so she just started crying. I tried to calm her down and it seemed to work until she started to kiss me and hug me as if we were still a couple, so i decided to move and she followed me she has been stalking me since then. No matter how many times I tell her to GO AWAY!" the last Steve yelled out seemingly have had a large weight lifted off of him, he sighed in contentment as if his story has bugged him for a long damn time.

After a moment of silence I continue on "Creeper why did you explode when Steve hugged you."

"Well I was just so excited that he wasn't running away in fear that I exploded with happiness" I spawn a sheep in for the next question.

"Sheep how do feel now that you can be eaten."

"baaaa baaaa baaaa" the sheep said I'm about to facepalm when notch says "She says that its disturbing but she's glad that she's more useful now"

"Skeleton why sometimes when you aim too high it hits and the arrow appear several feet above my head?"

"I don't really know I think its because of a game glitch but thats what I think"

"Here is the last question villager how does it feel to be more intelligent now and why do you still have awful trades."

The villager who had been hiding behind a tree said "We were always this intelligent and are trades aren't bad they're good" he then went back to hiding behind a tree causing most of the mobs to roll their eyes.

"Herobrine and Steve 1eragon33 is giving you a warning that you might want to plan on how to survive being alone with Alex and Aqua in a room for two hours when there stocked with love potions." The two boys gulp and then start whispering to each other a few words could be heard "first person...look at.. me...you or them.."

Right then the three girls came back. "Well that was fun." Emma said sarcastically, the other two girls were whispering evilly to each other."Ok now its time for one last dare by 1eragon33 the four of them Hero, Steve, Aqua, and Alex have to be locked in a windowless room with a bed in it for two hours. Please don't worry Steve, Herobrine. Emma can provide an antidote to the love potion if they drug you two with it."

The two boys groan in unison and try to get away but Notch teleported them into the room with the girls. "Ok why they're in there onto the other reviewer who submitted an oc name is Garter he is 20 years old he is strong but silent, observer, good sense of humor, comes from the shadows, oh and DON'T P*** HIM OFF, OR ELSE! " I snap my finger and a guy with black hair, brown eyes, black hoodie, black jeans, black biker gloves, black tennis shoes, black sunglasses.

"Dude are you a goth?" the spider asks.

"No" came Gartar's cold reply Radha had snuck up behind him and tackled him to the ground before tickling him. A few seconds later she stops.

"Umm ok anyways since herobrine is currently busy will do the other ones first" garter nods before saying "To notch: why did you replace steve?"

"I didn't replace him i just added another player for him to talk with she is just supposed to be his companion"

Garter then continues "Hey radha on your second question what is it?"

Radha looks at Garter and says "well you know s3x."

Garter turns his attention to the creeper "Why do you always blow up my stuff? What did I do to you?"

The creeper shrugs and says "Well I don't like to blow up your stuff its just that the creeper lord, Creeps, orders it so its nothing personal just doing my job."

Garter was about to say something when we hear two girls screeching and saying "EWWWWW that totally backfired on us" The timer goes off and Emma goes in there then quickly we hear some screaming and silence before we hear two males shout "Don't you dare tell anyone what happened!" everyone comes out blushing like mad.

Hopefully to relieve the awkwardness I ask Garter what is next. "Well since Herobrine's back He gets to torture radha!" Radha screams and tries to run away as herobrine grins evilly before teleporting her to a room with a torture table all you can hear is her screams after an hour Radha respawns and herobrine comes out every inch of his body covered in blood Radha runs as far away as she can from him and cowers in fear. Steve just shakes his head but if you looked carefully you could see him trying to stifle a laugh. The people who did notice gave him weird looks and Emma says "its probably side effects from the love potion or the antidote"

Garter then says "ok last question to the hostile mobs seriously? What did I do that makes you want to kill me?"

The mobs all shrug until the enderman steps up "well some of us just want to eat your brains *cough zombie cough* some of us don't like you staring at us and others are just ordered to" Garter nods. "well then looks like thats all from that reviewer so were done for this chapter"

**A/n well were done so heres the main character list**

**Herobrine**

**Notch**

**Steve**

**Alex**

**Aquabrine**

**Emma**

**Radha**

**camraman**

**Garter**

**mobs**

****whelp thats all so leave questions and dares BYE! for now****


	4. Fortress and fear

**A/n hello there people I don't think this chapter will be posted too soon but i will have to wait on reviews so ya anyways I guess I can say hi now I'm waiting. YAY GOT A REVIEW FROM 1eragon33 so lets move on**

"DING!" the phone beeps and I take it out a hologram of a shadowy female figure appears and starts talking.

"Hi again. Now I feel a little bad about locking Steve and Herobrine in that room. So before my dares and questions I will let them have some fun. It time for Boys vs. Girls Fortress Defence.

The object of the game is to attack and kill the other team and collect their banner hidden in their fortress and make it safely back to your own fortress, all the while protecting your own banner. The girls team will have the Purple Flower banner and be made up of Emma, Radha, Alex, Aquabrina, and one of every mob. The boys will have the red skull and cross bones banner and be made up of Notch, Herobrine, Steve, Garter, and one every mob. Only basic spells allowed powers wise, and no ghost powers Emma, or creative Notch that's cheating.

Iron armor and tools and punch one bows are the only things allowed for weapons and protection. Each fortress will come with three moveable TNT cannons and it will came with trap making things and blocks to block entrances and every team will have three hours to set up and only during that time can Emma use ghost powers and Notch use creative to aid in making the traps, the author is allowed to wait til the chapter after this if she needs to prepare the "playground" and no author you can't play because that will make the teams uneven... well unless a new male oc shows up then you can play.

The rules are the banners can not be on a person when the game has begun, and traps have to be avoidable so that you don't have your own team activate them, and you can't use the pick to break the fortress itself when the game has started, and to stop that just in case the Original fortress blocks will be made unbreakable to picks, when the game starts and any placed blocks will not TNT, creepers, and ghasts will work on the blocks same as before tho. Need any more info ask Emma she has played it several times already." The humans and mobs looks excited at this and start talk plans on how to beat the other team. Until I waved my hand to quiet them down as my phone dings.

I look at it and see that once again and it has a list of dares and truths to do before the game "Before we play we have some truths and dares," which cause everyone to groan in unison. "Oh don't worry I'm sure they won't be that bad"

"What was with the video?" Emma asked "oh that its some new technology that if people send in a long explanation for something then we will hear exactly how they specify say it, so ya"

"The first question is does everyone think the game is going to be fun?" All of the mobs nod their heads yes and others say yes expect Emma who says. "Of course it is fun why else would my siblings and I play it all the time."

"Well I know I'm looking forward to finding out who wins the girls or the boys" I say and then continued with, "Okay then Blaze why does a blaze powder plus a slime ball make a magma cream?"

"Oh its because the slime melts the rod down a bit and the chemicals mix to make a magma cream" she responds the male blaze just nods as I had already spawned in both genders of the mobs.

"Hey Steve!" Steve groans as I continue "Steve would you rather be married to Alex or lose your arms?"

"I would rather lose my arms" he says truthfully.

"Hey Herobrine would you rather be stuck in a room with Pinkie Pie for a day, or mortal like Steve for a day"

"Jeez I've hanged with Pinkie Pie for a day before, and lets just say that it was very hard for me to resist killing her after the first five seconds, so I would rather be mortal like Steve"

"Wow ok then NOW for the dares" I say grinning in amusement as I read the dares. "Alex and Aquabrina I dare you two to kiss, and Herobrine, Steve you have to do the same."

"WHAT EWWW" The two girls screeched and they tried to run but Notch teleports them back to us, they groan in sync, but then kiss and come apart almost immediately. I then look over and see that Steve and Herobrine are both kissing though instead of automatically coming apart after a split second like Aqua and Alex it lasts for several seconds. Eventually, both the boys part looking away and blushing. "Its like a repeat of the love potion!" Aqua says retching.

"It could be just some long lasting effect it should fade after a day or two... hopefully." Emma explains, while remembering that the love potion she taught them only magnifies an already existing attraction no matter how small.

"Emma I dare you to possess Garter make him dress in a Two-Two and sing I'm a little teapot." Emma disappears as Garter's eyes widen and he tries to run, but suddenly he stops as his eyes turn a brilliant glowing silver. His possessed body turns around and walks into the walk in closet I made. A few minutes later he comes out in a frilly pale pink dress and ballerina slippers and starts to sing I'm a little teapot to everyone's laughter. After Garter/Emma finished singing the song, Garter's eyes turned back to normal and Emma reappeared in her ghost form in her seat laughing her but off.

Garter blinked confused but he then looked at his clothes and turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. He ran quickly to the cothest while everyone laughs at his misfortune. After a few minutes, everyone stopped and he came back out in his normal outfit glaring at Emma. She just smiled evilly and flashed her green eyes, silver, in an unspoken challenge making him jump a bit as he went to his seat.

"Oh for the next thing Creeper I dare you to tame a cat."

Creepers eyes widen, "What NOOOOO" I watch as the creeper with sad eyes pulls out a raw fish and waits for the ocelot I spawned to come to him once the cat comes creeper gives it a raw fish and tames it "Oh I'm so sorry" he says crying.

"Spider I dare you to annoy Herobrine and Aquabrina until they both kill you"

"That won't take long" spider says sighing he knew that they would instantly kill him with just one sentence "okay then Herobrine you love S- OWWWW" Spider cried out interrupted as Herobrine stabbed him, and spider respawned a short distance off

"You still have to have Aqua kill you," I said.

"Notch dammit" spider hissed under his breath. "I heard that" said Notch.

Spider walked up to Aqua and whispered "I know who u really like and it is A- OWWWW" spider cried out once again respawning a short distance off.

"BLOOP" RadHa's phone goes off she pulls it out and says "Steve and Herobrine each have a love potion and all the girls and boy go in with them." everyone groans except for Alex and Aqua who share a look. Everyone goes in the room including me, and we all see that there is a bed in the middle of it. Steve and Herobrine look at each other and grin. They then quickly dash to the two unsuspecting girls and force them to drink the love potion. Herobrine and Steve then forced them to look at each other causing the potion to make both Alex and Aqua fall in love. After two hours of watching them kiss and other unmentionable stuff, Emma had more then enough, and gave them the antidote.

Herobrine and Steve tried to stop her wishing for the torment to last a little longer, but all Emma did was release a cold so sharp, and deep, that it made everyone shiver in fear. I and many others realized at that point why ghosts are one of the most feared supernatural entities, only topped by Demons and Herobrine, in the world. Emma stopped after she gave them the antidote, but the silence was as visible as our breath in the the supercooled room, but leaving me to wonder whether or not if I need find a weakness for her if she goes rogue or something.

We left the room in an awkward silence, the tension only breaking when my phone went off with a DING. I looked at it happy that it broke the ever building tension, and I smirked at what I was reading. After I finished I said to the onlookers, "Okay then let me introduce the new oc. He wears headphones decorated with black and white, his main hair color is gold, and it is ruffled slightly to the left, sorta. His glasses are pure gold glass. no frame, just glass. His headphones are also connected to his MP3 player in one of his pockets. He has a black, sleeveless coat that has a gold dragon decorated on it on the left side, and a buttoned, gold, checkered shirt that has long sleeves that are colored white. He has belt, black in color, and he has white jeans, decorated with black, that has two pockets in the front and two in the back. His shoes are those average ones, with the gold shoelaces and with the main part of the shoe being black, and the secondary being white." Some of the mobs groan recognizing the person being described. "Also He is half dragon so he can grow dragon wings. He is also half wizard, thus he have authorization powers."

I snap my fingers and Dragstream appears next to me "INTRODUCING Dragstream Aura Dragonblood!" I shout and as soon as they heard his name everyone groans except for Aquabrina, and the OCs who were confused.

"Why is he here!" Notch called out, and everyone who knew him was also asking similar questions. Except Alex whose repressed memories of being freshly spawned in and moving straight into his truth and dare show, came back in full force making her curl up into the fetal position and cry her eyes out.

**TIME SKIP JUST BECAUSE REASONS**

? POV

Everyone was waiting patiently for the fortresses that they will be playing in to be finished up, so that game could begin. Dragstream has already had the game explained to him and is already giving both his team and I a small migraine. I briefly wonder if I should use my editor powers to make him trip and fall on his face, but I decide against it. My friend is trusting me to edit this video feed, not to cause people to do random things, that is the reviewers job… well I am a reviewer as well but they already did some of my stuff, and is doing the rest right now.

Anyway everyone knows that breaking a friends trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. "FOREVER!" The unexpected sound made me jump, and I turned around just in time to see a pink pony with baby blue eyes duck back inside a chest in the back of the room. I roll my eyes knowing I opened myself up to that. I turn back to editing the feed while I try to figure out how to get equal feed from both the girl's and the boy's teams during the game.

I look around my desk lazily, but something catches my eyes and I realize it was the spare TVC (thoughts and video camera) clothes clip, and I grinned as I realized my answer to the problem I was having, and I put it into the spare TCV into the ITP (Item transfer pod). Then I used my editor powers to make the fortresses finish, and then I give my friend a quick text to her, telling her what the TVC is for and that I made the building finish.

I smile as things got going again, so I turned on my music and got back to work.

TheDeadGirlRisen POV

I was bored, sooo bored. Waiting for things has never been my forte, and even when I was little I would drive my mom crazy with my constant need to do something, I got that from dad apparently. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, and I sat up quickly to check it.

Reading the text made me smile, and I pulled out the spare TVC from my inventory, and look around to the gathered mobs and humans alike. I then speak out and say, "Good news everyone."

Everyone looked towards me with varying reaction the most common being Fear, this made me happy, being feared is good so very good. A trait I got from my parents as well, they loved the smell of fear, and they also loved to torment people. I giggled at the gathered audience and said "while we didn't get more dares unfortunately," this made everyone sigh in relief, and I continued with, "but the fortresses are finally done, and can play." Everyone started to cheer and high-five one another except Herobrine and Emma, who gained feral grins and calculating stares.

I call out to everyone, "well come on lets go already," and I hand the TVC to Dragstream. I then teleport everyone to their fortresses, the fortress itself was a large multi room building with a large courtyard in front. There was a two layer thick pile of sand separating the two fort from one another.

Emma immently after the teleport called out to everyone, "team gather around, It's time to make a plan." I and everyone else went to her, though I was a little annoyed that she is becoming team leader. I realize that out of all of us she has the most experience with this game, so I conceded to a point but I refuse to take a backseat in this game.

Emma looked at each of us and said, "Okay, girls we need to win, but in order to do that we need a plan. Luckily you have me. First up who here is good with making redstone traps." We all watch as Alex raises her hand slowly, but seeing this made Emma smile. she continued with, "Good, Alex you're in charge of making the redstone traps to slow down the boys team. Take Aqua and Radha with you they are you're help, and you two do everything Alex says." Alex nods and start giving orders to Aqua and Radha with Aquabrina doing what she says to my surprise.

Emma nods quickly at Alex in approval, "Good, now the traps are getting done, I want to tell you peeps my plan. Because Herobrine is very likely to do a full out attack on us we are going the stealth route. we're going under ground, but first things first, Death?" She looks straight at me making me a little nervous. "You're in charge of guarding the flag and manning the TNT cannons, this is very important as you are are insurance that we get in without to much notice." I gave her a look, but she just grins at, "How? You may ask? Well since only creepers and TNT can get rid off the original fort blocks I need you to send off a primed TNT at the fort every five minecraft ticks so when we bring creeper to the other fort she can time her explosion with the next TNT one you send our way..."

I start grinning when I realize where she was going with this and I finish her sentence with, "and once you're in you can explore at your leisure, and get the other team flag without them even being the wiser as you would come back through the tunnel you came into."

Emma nods and grins, "The team going in will be Alex, Aqua, Creeper of course, and me. Alex because she is light on her fight and in the best digger we have, Aqua because she is the Assassin to Hero's brute force, and me because of my magic, and you know why creeper, if she is okay with it anyway. Cause I can use TNT but it would be harder to time right."

Creeper shrugs her leg and said, "I'm fine with it."

Emma nods and says, "Ghast, and blaze your with Death attack any male who gets to close and try to slow their approach, all other mobs head other to Alex and tell her and the others the plan and learn where all the traps are, and how to avoid them, and I want a four deep by three wide room made into the back of the TNT cannon room and block it with lava on both sides after putting the banner in it. I am going to get started on the tunnel and make a room on the other side to stand in so we have a head start k."

We all reply with okay's and got to work.

**Dragstream's POV**

I'm a little worried about our chances of winning Herobrine is having us do nothing but train our fighting skills, as he wants us to do a full out attack with only Ghast, blaze, zombie and skeleton left behind to guard the fortress...

**Time Skip to after the game cause the cameras broke!**

All the guys shamefully looked down at the ground and us girls were cheering happily "whhoooooo we won" I yelled, but suddenly Dragstream yells so loud we have to cover our ears, and so does the audience who can hear it from where they are at, "I DARE EVERYONE TO ENTER MY DIMENSION OF FEAR AND ETERNAL LONELINESS. THERE, ALL WE LOSE HOPE, FORGET THE MEANING OF LIFE AND LIVE THE REST OF THEIR PITIFUL LIVES IN FULL FEAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

**Timeskip cause i'm lazy!**

We all came back shaking and pale "I'm never doing that again...:" I whisper all the others nod except Dragstream whose grinning like mad. The endermen groans and says "I thought we were done with you?" Dragstream just puts on a serious face and says, "You guys didn't met me before. You all are just from a world where you think you know me, and yet you didn't but the world forces you to know and recognize me. Thus allowing you all to understand me before you met me." We all stare at Dragstream as he explodes and vanishes in white smoke whispering "I got to go work on my own story now…"

**A/n well thats it for this chapter hope u enjoyed and GOODBYE!**


End file.
